Night Rendezvous
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A night rendezvous in pairs of two for the maidens of Room 309; stargazing for Sayaka and Non, and a walk down memory lane for Nozomi and Kazane, affection and tender yuri love all around. Read, Enjoy, Review for my first-ever story for this series!


**Night Rendezvous**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Just because Setouchi Academy had a curfew at night didn't mean that it always heeded nor enforced _that_ well anyway. Every night played host to all kinds of rendezvous, meetings and reunions; a late tea party here, an amorous visit there, even a quiet Keijo sparring match every now and then.

On this fine quiet night of half-moon, the gifted, voluptuous athletes of the "cursed" room 309 were having a rendezvous of their own.

Non and Sayaka, Kazane and Nozomi. The night was theirs, albeit unlike usual, where all four of them tended to indulge in the polyamorous nature of their relationship, as beautiful and wonderful as it was, tonight, Nozomi the fearless leader, and the bundle of precious meekness and timidity that was Kazane took to the beach that saw their team first come together, albeit with an incredibly messy beginning that then turned into wonderful harmony thanks to the shy girl's "emoting" ponytail.

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Non headed elsewhere. The petite silver-haired heiress and the thick, bouncy redhead went to the oudoor Keijo pool not for practice, but simply to relax on one of the simple-design Lands.

The night was beautiful. Not a single cloud in sight, the half-moon accompanied by twinkling stars that begged to be gazed at, so much so that Sayaka and Non felt compelled to oblige.

Just because the Keijo players of Room 309 were all in a beautiful four-way relationship didn't necessarily mean that they were all always glued at the hip. They sometimes liked to hang out together in pairs, if only for the sake of sharing equal attention, love and care with each other in more manageable numbers.

However...just because the girls were enjoying quality time one-on-one tonight didn't mean that there weren't any silly ideas mixed in.

The night was beautiful, but the ladies themselves looked even more so...especially so because of the practical yet oh so very appealing to the eye, form-fitting, backless, high-leg competition swimsuits that hugged Sayaka, Non, Nozomi and Kazane's bodies like a second skin, like the loving embrace of a best friend.

The reasoning for this choice of clothing for their outings as duos was, of course, the idea of none other than the team's fearless leader.

"A Keijo player's swimsuit is way~more than just work clothes! More than a uniform! More than just a tool of the trade! A Keijo player's swimsuit is what defines her!" Nozomi had given her passion-filled speech in their room prior to parting ways for their outing.

Sayaka, Non and Kazane, who sat across from Nozomi, looked at their leader with a deadpan face, awkward smile and a cool if not blushing face partially hidden by a signature scarf, in that order.

"Our swimsuits are our partners, our comrades, our friends!"

"...c-can I at least keep my scarf...?" Kazane had raised her hand almost like a shy student asking a question after a teacher's lecture.

Nozomi's gorgeous eyes were upon her and the dark bluenette gave a big smile, wink and a thumb's up.

"Of course! Yer su~per cute with that on, Kazane-chan~!"

"Nozomi...you have the weirdest ideas...you dummy~" Sayaka had shaken her head in dismay but Non hugged her from the side, smothering the heiress' shoulder in her massive, soft bosom.

"But it just wouldn't be Nozomin otherwise! Come on, Miyatan! Let's get changed~!" Non gave her silver-haired girlfriend a sweet smile that the girl could never say no to.

Together, the girls of Room 309 put their swimsuits on each other, sharing a tender, soft kiss and a playful grope here and there during the process, lyrical giggles echoing in the room.

Things were much more peaceful now after the initial shenanigans in their room.

Sayaka and Non sat hugging their knees close to their chests, their backs pressed comfortably against each other, their heads leaning back and resting on their opposite shoulders.

Serene smiles curled their lips as they relished in the perfect way they matched and they couldn't help but move one hand to search for and then, find the other to intertwine their fingers on the floor of the Land they sat upon, which swayed this way and that gently on the water of the outdoor pool.

"So beautiful...the stars...a traveler's companions, huh?" Sayaka spoke into the comfortable silence.

"Yeah. Wherever you are, just let the stars guide you. If you, Nozomin and Kazane-chan or I ever get lost..." Non cooed and pointed upwards to a particular constellation, Sayaka tilting her head and following Non's index finger as she traced the pattern in the sky.

"...huh~ The Divine Lion? Heh, surprisingly cool of you, Non," Sayaka uttered. "The Lion shall roar and we'll come together at the source? That's...kind of silly but romantic..." The silver-haired girl then shifted and moved her back off of Non's to then, have them sit side-by-side, knees touching.

"Teehee, sorry I'm being silly, Miyatan~" Non giggled and bopped herself on the top of the head, then leaned to rest her head against Sayaka's, silver locks matching beautifully with red.

"No, it's Ok. May the Divine Lion's roar bring us back together if we ever lose our way~" Sayaka cooed, nigh purred and tilted her head as well as Non's via a soft bump of their noses.

Their eyes opened half-way, not realizing earlier they had closed them as they rested their heads together.

They gazed at each other and Sayaka and Non shared an oh so soft, lingering kiss that soon had them lean back in for another, and another after that with just a little dash of tongue.

"Mmm...chu~ Also, I wonder...hmmmm...doesn't that constellation over there look like Nozomin's hair antennae?"

"Hehe, hahaaha, and doesn't that one there look like Kazane's butt~? It has this perfect curve there!"

And together, Sayaka and Non shared a few more giggles, another kiss, and another that they tried to deepen...before a mosquito decided it very much wanted a taste of their blood.

"...Ahhh not again! Shoo, shoo! Shoo bug!"

"N-Non, stop, you're making the Land wobble, woman!"

There was a yelp, a splash followed by another...and then, laughter of two Keijo players in love with each other and their two other fellow young women...

On the other side of the Seitouchi Academy grounds, the fearless leader and the strategist and tactician were enjoying themselves in a different, busier way. A hot-pink beach ball bounced back and forth between Nozomi and Kazane.

Of course, using their arms was out of the question. Only their exposed, perfect, wide and womanly hips were allowed.

"Daaamn, I wish mah ponytail emoted like yours, Kazane-chan! How in the world does your ponytail work~?!" Nozomi kept the conversation going as they bounced the ball back and forth to each other.

The swimsuit-and-scarf-clad meek cutie that was Kazane blushed and averted her gaze from Nozomi's loving eyes and dazzling smile.

"I-I can't...help it...it just does whatever it wants...I can't explain it...but...it would be s-so...c-c-cute to see your ponytail...emote like mine...Nozomi-chan..."

This only made Kazane blush a deeper shade of red from the sheer love and tenderness in Nozomi's gaze, which the brunette got a good, seemingly eternal look into when she turned her head to look at the bluenette when she replied.

"D'awwwwww babe~! Oh my goodness! You're the cutest, sweetest li'l thang, you! C'mere!" And in a flash, Nozomi was upon Kazane.

The ball bounced off one last time before it just plopped to the fine, cool sand of the beach while Kazane landed flat on her back with a happy, affectionate and lauging Nozomi right on top of her, peppering Kazane's blushing mess of a face with kisses, kisses that then moved to her exposed collarbone, then neck and then, a full-on smooch right on the lips.

Kazane couldn't help but let herself melt into Nozomi's affection, both hands above her head, clasped firmly yet gently by Nozomi's own, their fingers intertwined.

Then, thankfully or unfortunately, Nozomi pulled back and just looked down at Kazane's beautiful, tomato-red face; her half-lidded eyes, her parted lips, little gasps espacing her.

"Yer' so beautiful, Kazane-chan...also...this is kinda familiar, innit~?" Nozomi purred and Kazane could never forget that day, that time that led to their team, their family's wonderful, beach ball-bouncing harmony, when she fell and Nozomi was right on top of her, all because the wind was being a jerk that day and had the ball flying everywhere.

"We were...all...kind of a mess back then, huh?" The brunette whispered.

"Yup~ Yeah, we were! Hehee, we couldn't catch that dumbass ball, running around like headless chickens till ya helped us, till we noticed your ponytail." Nozomi reminisced.

The dark bluenette then gasped softly when Kazane's arms moved and wrapped around her, the brunette leaning up and forward to mold her perfect, curvaceous body further against Nozomi's.

"Kazane-chan?"

"Just...a bit...just for a bit...you're so warm and you made this, all this, work...you're incredible...Nozomi..." Emotion filled Kazane's voice in Nozomi's ear.

"...silly Kazane-chan. I didn't do anythin'. You all did, we all~did. We made this work~ And...we do gotta go back to the dorms eventually, 'k? We don't wanna get each other in trouble." Nozomi cooed back and relaxed further into Kazane's embrace, the two dark-blue competion swimsuit lovers of four indulging just for a bit longer in this tender moment.

Eventually, in due time, Kazane finally let go of Nozomi and the two helped each other stand up, patted each other down to get the sand from their skin and swimsuits, and then held hands as they walked side-by-side back to the dorms, back to their room, back home.

And as they entered the grounds and saw Sayaka and Non waiting for them right at the door, Nozomi and Kazane shared a confused look as they saw the silver-haired and redheaded girls turn to each other and utter...

"Thank you, Divine Lion-san~"

The four girlfriends then shared a kiss and hug with each other before finally turning in for the night, all cuddled up on the one single big bed that they had long-since requested be moved into Room 309.

Then...the next morning, they all woke up just a little bit under the weather.

Turns out...not all of Nozomi's silly ideas were good ideas, including wearing their competion swimsuits in the open and then, indoors at night.

Whoops~

 **~The End~**

 **So…this happened. Apparently. Yeah~ LOL I finally wrote a "Keijo!" story. Who woulda thunk it, huh? :3 They're so beautiful and precious and wonderful, these four~ I only regret not writing this sooner. This section is in some absolutely *DESPERATE!* need of pure yuri stories, and here's hopin' that this story manages to make somewhat of a difference and helps motivate others to add more glorious, pure, no-boys-in-sight yuri stories for this Category. *O***

 **Thanks go to YuriChan220 for lending an ear, for just hearing me out on the chat as I wrote out this story on Skype. LOL Much appreciated, Yuri-chan~! Your ear was all I needed to finally get the rust off my fingers! :3**

 **Seeya'll next story, whenever and wherever that is and never forget: read, enjoy, review!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
